The present invention relates to a recording apparatus to record video-audio information on a recording medium and a reproducing apparatus to record video-audio information from the recording medium.
Nowadays, recorders and video cameras have spread widely which store video-audio information in large-capacity recording media, such as HDD. Moreover, already there are recorders and video cameras having a recording means compatible with both types of long-term storage media, HDD and DVD (Digital Versatile Disks).
The above-mentioned recorders and video cameras can store a large volume of video-audio information in the HDD, but their storage capacities have limits. The internal HDD is not detachable in most cases, and even when the HDD is detachable, the environments where those video recorders and cameras can reproduce video-audio products are limited, so that users sometimes find them inconvenient.
For this reason, a means is provided for dubbing information, which is recorded on a HDD, to optical disk media, such as DVD, BD (blue-ray Disk), and HD (High Definition)-DVD disks.
Video-audio information recorded on a HDD is sometimes too big to fit into one disk. In such a case, video-audio information is divided and dubbed in a plurality of disks as revealed in JP-A-2006-172656.
On the other hand, JP-A-2005-259201 discloses a technique that even when a user does not remember the reproduction sequence of a plurality optical disks on which the user recorded video-audio information by dividing it, by recording a sequential number on each optical disk for use in dubbing, the content can be reproduced in correct order.
JP-A-2005-182931 discloses a technique that a total length of recording time at the dubbing source and the start time and the end time of dubbing are additionally recorded on the optical disks, on which the content is divided and recorded, and when information is reproduced, the user can visually recognize information about at what part of data at the dubbing source the currently displayed image is located.